The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electronic control system including the same. For example, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electronic control system including the same suitable for accurately detecting the presence/absence of a short-circuit failure in a resolver by using a potential of an existing external terminal provided on a chip on which an RD converter is formed.
A vehicle such as a car is equipped with an electronic control system that detects a rotation angle of a rotating object such as a rotor and performs a predetermined process based on the detection result. The electronic control system includes a resolver that detects the rotation angle of the rotating object and an RD (Resolver to Digital) converter that converts a detection result of the resolver into a digital signal. Further, the electronic control system includes a failure detection circuit that detects (i.e., determines) whether or not a power-line short-circuit failure in which the resolver is short-circuited with a power-supply voltage side has occurred, and whether or not a ground-line short-circuit failure in which the resolver is short-circuited with a ground voltage side has occurred.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2015-94718 and No. 2009-162670 discloses related arts. In particular, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2015-94718 discloses a configuration of a position detection device having a detection function of detecting the presence/absence of a disconnection in a wiring line. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2009-162670 discloses a configuration of a resolver failure detection device that detects a failure in a resolver.